Grocery Boys
by littletrowa
Summary: Who says I can't make fun of the Weiss boys? This silly ficlet just won't stop! If you don't mind a few sterotype jokes with the boys, you'll probably find this funny! It's crazy-- just like me! ^_~
1. Vidal Sassoon vs. Pantene Pro-V

**Title: The Grocery Boys Part 1: Vidal Sasson vs. Pantene Pro-V**  
By LTS Rating: PG  
Warnings: hints to shounen-ai, extreme silly humor  
Spoilers: none  
Keywords: shampoo, youji, youji, and a cute little innocent omi  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Isn't it obvious? The way I write with them  
would get me fired!  
Dedication: To all the little people out there that when found in distress  
start screaming: "SHIN-E!"  
  
Comments from Author: This is VERY silly. Theoretically this is my first Weiss Kreuz fiction, though I *am* working on another,   
angsty strange type that isn't silly like this at all. I owe this to the pain I had to endure in dreadfully boring lecture classes. One day it   
was a page and then it accumulated to 7 scenes (parts).

Very OOC. Also, it is written in play format. Very short, with descriptions of what they do within *'s and  
thoughts within / 's

[ Scene One ]

**Vidal Sasson VS. Pantene Pro-V**  
(in hallway, near upstairs bathroom AKA Yotan's palace)

[enter Yotan & Ken]  
  
Yotan: Oi, Ken why don't you leave me some shampoo next time!  
Ken: *rolls eyes* Yoji! Come on! Your hair will survive _one _day without being washed!  
Yoji: *poking head out of bathroom* Are you kidding!?!  
Ken: Give it a rest.  
Yoji: *sweatdropping* I won't leave my room!  
Ken: *shrugs* Whatever Yoji...  
Yoji: *shivers and sits neked on the toilet staring at the shower with fear*  
Ken: [ outside the bathroom, pauses and Exits]

Later...

Omi: *knocks on Yotan's door* Ne? Yoji-kun?  
Yoji: *muffled noises* Go away.  
Omi: *surprised look* Oh, okay Yoji-kun.  
Yoji: *sighs and slumps off bed and pulls off all sorts of locks from the door, poking one eye out*   
Fine. What do you want?  
Omi: *blinks* Me? I just... was wondering if you were okay... you weren't in the shop all day.   
Ken-kun said you were sick...  
Yoji: Liar. It's his fault *glares* I'm not sick... I just, um, have a problem.  
Aya: (down the hall) We already know that Yoji.  
Omi: *swallows* What's wrong? Can I help any?  
Yotan: Um... *looks around* ...maybe... come real close, Ok?  
Omi: *blushes* Yoji-kun?  
Yoji: *glares* Just do it!  
Omi: *leans closer, pressing his nose between the door crack* OK.  
Yoji: Closer!  
Omi: *blushes but moves anyway* Y-Yoji-kun!  
Yoji: *coughs* So, where's the fix!?  
Omi: Fix what?  
Yotan: Yeah, my stuff!  
Omi: *coughs* Yoji-kun! You aren't talking about _drugs_ are you?  
Yotan: *smacks forehead on door, by accident* Ouch! Iie!  
Omi *blinks* Then WHAT stuff?  
Yotan: *whines* My... my life!  
Omi: But you are ali-  
Yoji: No! No! What _is _my life!  
Omi: *blinks* Oh! You mean girls Yoji-kun?  
Yotan: *sighs* Well, besides that.  
Omi: ...hmm, well that'd be your hair!  
Yoji: *grins and jumps* Yes! Yes! SO do you have it?  
Omi: What?  
Yoji: Oi, Oi! My SHAMPOO!  
Omi: Oh! I get it!  
Yoji: *nodnod* FInally! My day has come! I'm so excited!!! Finally I can show my 'beautiful' face again!!!   
Everyone can see my beau--  
Omi: Um, Yoji-kun--  
Yoji: I can sparkle, shine again, my body will  
Omi: Um, Yoji--  
Yotan: I am SO excited!!! So... So, where is it? Where is it!? Give me it! *grabs Omi by the neck shaking him*  
Omi: *muffled, throat choked* Umm Yoji-kun?  
Yoji: WHAT?!  
Omi: I... uh, don't have any.  
Yoji: *gasps dropping Omi* NANI!?  
Omi: There is none.  
Yoji: God almighty in heaven... *looks faint*  
Omi: Sorry.  
Yotan: *covers his mouth* .....  
Omi: You gonna be okay?  
Yotan: *slams door* I think I'm gonna go smoke my year-supply of cig's and take a bath in my beer...

~Ende de Scene Une~


	2. In the Ice Creme Parlor

  
**Title: The Grocery Boys Part 2: In the Ice Creme Parlor**  
By LTSLTS   
Rating: PG  
Warnings: hints to shounen-ai, extreme silly humor  
Spoilers: none  
Keywords: shampoo, youji, aya, ken and bubble gum ice creme  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Isn't it obvious? The way I write with them would get me fired!  
Dedication: To all the little people out there that when found in distress start screaming: "SHIN-E!"  
  
  
  
Comments from author: You have to have a really twisted sense of humor to find my "fic" funny. Feedback, please?

[ Scene Two ]

In the Ice Creme Parlor

[enter Yotan wearing a pink sweater and a baseball cap on his head, Ken in casual clothes and a blank looking Aya/Ran]  
  
Yoji: *sitting down near the window, hiding his face with his hands* There's not even any girls in this... place.  
Aya: *glares at Yotan and sits on other side of booth with ken* Good. I don't want them over here.  
Ken: *snickers* They wouldn't be! Not with the shirt Yoji's wearing!  
Yoji: *konks head on table* It wasn't my fault it was the only thing in my closet!   
Everything else I've set out for memorial.  
Aya: Memorial?  
Ken: *rolls eyes* He thinks he's dying.  
Aya: What do you want to order?  
Yoji: Doesn't anyone care!?  
Ken: Bubble Gum or Mint... I am not sure...  
Aya: I want revenge... I mean chocolate.  
Yoji: I want shampoo.  
Aya and Ken: We know!  
Yoji: *backs off and stares out the window*  
Ken: [to waiter] Hi! We'd like to get a tub of Bubble Gum Ice Creme and a...  
Aya: Cone. Sharp cone.  
Ken: *coughs* Uh... cone of chocolate.  
Waiter: Anything else?  
Yoji: *turns to him, his eyes pleading* Do you have any shampoo? Ah! Yes you do!   
You're hair looks clean! *stands up and grabs the waiter by the shirt collar* Gimmie your soap man!  
Waiter: Uhhhh, we don't sell shampoo here! *eyes widening*  
Aya: Yoji, put the waiter down. I want some Ice creme.  
Yoji: *glaring, choking the waiter* Not until I get my shampoo! I need glossy hair dammit!  
Ken: Yojiii! I'm hungry! I want my tub of--  
Waiter: *coughs* Can you please put me down sir? I can't breathe...  
Aya: *grabs Yoji by the hair* Put. Him. Down.  
Yoji: *screeching* Ah! No! Not my hair! I have to keep what's left of it!   
*drops the man and slumps back down in the booth, pulling his cap on tighter*  
Aya: [to waiter] Please excuse our... "friend". He has a little problem.  
Ken: *getting impatient* I haven't had Ice Creme for weeks! Isn't this place supposed to be fast! Where's my ice creme! Hurry up dammit!  
Aya: Yes, please take our order. Make sure the chocolate is really thick.  
Waiter: Thick, got it. *runs hands against neck and leaves*  
Ken: *blinking* Why thick, Aya?  
Aya: So I can choke Yoji with it.  
Yoji: Hey! I like chocolate!  
Ken: You're paying.  
Yoji: Yeah right...  
Aya: We'll buy you shampoo...  
Yoji: How much?  
Aya: What kind of question is that? We'll buy you shampoo.  
Yoji: What kind of person gets a bucket of Bubble Gum Ice Creme?  
Ken: *glares* Hey! At least I'm not wearing pink!  
Yoji: That's not my fault!  
Aya: You two should have stayed home.  
Waiter: *hands Aya a cone of chocolate and places a bucket at Ken's place*  
Ken: *grins and picks up a spoon* Yum!  
Aya and Yoji: *stare at him as he starts to shovel it into his mouth*  
Yoji: *sighs* You could have at least ordered something for me.  
Aya: *looks at his cone and mumbles* Takatori... this is your last breath... *takes a big chomp*  
Yoji: *stares at Ken's bucket* You gonna share?  
Ken: NO!!!  
Yoji: *sighs and picks up a napkin eating it*  
Aya: *uses a fork to carefully jab into the top of his cone* DIE! Takatori! DIE!  
Yoji: Um... Aya, that isn't Taka--  
Ken: Oh! The little chewy kind! *blows a bubble and it explodes on his face* Can I use a napkin Yoji?  
Yoji: Help.  
Aya: *continues to stab his Ice Creme*  
Waiter: Thank you for your... um, order. *avoids looking at Yoji and adds Ken the bill*  
Ken: Ah! Oh no! The napkin is stuck to my face!  
Yoji: *looking at bill and then Aya* So... if I _really _pay, will you buy me some shampoo, Aya?  
Aya: No.  
Yoji: But WHY not?!  
Ken: Ack! The napkin!  
Yoji: Ken, will you?  
Ken: *the napkin hangs on his cheek* Why don't you go buy it yourself if you could pay   
for the ice creme?  
Aya: Exactly.  
Yoji: *whines* Because! I can't go out in public with my hair like this!  
Aya: You are in public.  
Yoji: This place doesn't count. I know the chick that works in the grocery store.  
Aya: You're pathetic. *goes back to stabbing his cone*  
Ken: Will you buy me another bucket of Bubble Gum?

| 


	3. The Grocery Boys

**Title: The Grocery Boys Part 3-4/1: Grocery Boys**  
By LTS Rating: PG  
Warnings: hints to shounen-ai, extreme silly humor  
Spoilers: none  
Keywords: shampoo, youji, aya, ken, a cute and innocent omi, farshmellowcreme, takatori  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Isn't it obvious? The way I write with them would get me fired!  
Dedication: To all the little people out there that when found in distress start screaming: "SHIN-E!"  
  
Comments from Author: MEEP. I think I need help. *drools* Feedback anyway?

[ Scene Three ]

Downstairs in the mission room, Yoji stands holding the pink sweater her wore in Scene 2 and Ken is standing in front of him holding a brochure. Omi is upstairs writing a list and Aya stands in the doorway, his hands crossed. 

Yoji: I'm not going!  
Ken: You gotta come it'll be no fun without you!  
Aya: Yes it will.  
Yoji: I heard that.  
Aya: You were supposed to.  
Ken: Come on Yoji! You can spare one weekend for us!  
Aya: Hn, no he can't.  
Yoji: *sighs* Fine. Where is this camping trip?  
Ken: *beams* Up in the mountains!  
Aya: *sigh*  
Yoji: Yeah, yeah but where're we stayin'? A nice motel? Ameritel? Comfort Inn--  
Ken: *smirk* In a tent!  
Yoji: What!? You mean I have to sleep in a tent probably under a rough rock or some twig?   
Hell- I'll bring my bed! I don't want to sleep under bear doo...  
Ken: And we'll be by the lake so we can bathe there!  
Yoji: *squeeks* N-Nani?! _Bathe_ in a friggin' lake? I don't think so! I won't let my skin get that dirty!   
And my hair-- my precious hair!!!  
Ken: You can wash it in the lake--  
Yoji: What? What! No! Never! Not my hair!  
Aya: Yoji, you'll live without "shower-water" for -one- day, baka.  
Yoji: *glares* Fine. Will I be able to use a hair dryer?  
Ende de Scene 3

[ Scene Four ]

In the grocery market Aya, Omi, and Yoji are in the meat department and Ken is in the canned   
desert and pickles isle.  
  
Aya: Why do we need raw meat again?  
Omi: Aya-kun! Haven't you ever roasted hotdogs by the fire?  
Aya: Hotdogs? *blinks*  
Yoji: *picks up a package labeled- "Weiner Schnitzel" *snickers*  
Omi: Oh! Yoji-kun, did you find some you like?  
Yoji: You know what this reminds me of?  
Omi: *blushes and coughs, taking it from him and putting it back on the shelf*  
Aya: *rolls eyes*  
  
[Later the boys catch up to Ken now in the bakery section. Ken has a basket overflowing with pickle jars.]  
Omi: *stares at him* K-Ken-kun?  
Yoji: I guess we all know Ken _loves_ pickles. *winks and nudges Aya*  
Aya: *glares at Yotan*  
Ken: Hey guys I picked up some stuff!  
Aya: We can see that.  
Omi: *walks up to him* what're all those pickles for, Ken-kun?  
Ken: *grins* Me!  
Aya: What else are we getting? This is taking forever.  
Yoji: *walks past bathroom stuff isle* Oh! Shampoo! *glues body to the bottles hugging them*  
Omi: *watches Yoji* Umm... Ken did you get the desert?  
Ken: Not yet! I'll get lots of Ice Creme!  
(Ken exits to do that)  
Omi: *picks up can of Vienna Sausage*  
Aya: *glares at can of Marshmellow Creme* This reminds me of Schwartz. *starts choking it*  
Omi: Do you like these Aya-kun? *points to can*  
Yoji: *coming back with armful of mini-Vidal Sasson's* Hey!-- Aren't those--  
Aya: *biting Marshmellow Creme can* Die! Farfarello! Die!  
Yoji: *smirks coming up beside Omi* You know what those look like, don't you Omi...?  
Omi: *blinks at can and shakes his head fastly*  
Yoji: *smirks* Ken-sized-sausage!!! He's that small after all!!!  
Omi: *turns green*  
Yoji: Ha! Ha! I bet those're Ken's favorites!  
Aya: *Now throws Farshmellow Creme on ground, kicking it ruthlessly*  
Ken: *returning with two tubs of vanilla ice-creme* Hey! Did I hear my name?  
Yoji: *grinning, steals can from gagging Omi* Nah, nah. We didn't say your name...   
*snickers at can* Did we Omi?  
Ken: *dropping Ice-creme in basket with pickles* Were you talking about me?  
Omi: err... no Ken-kun!  
Yoji: Got enough Ice-creme Ken?  
Ken: *blinks* I dunno, do you think it's enough?  
Yoji: Ken's pregnant!!!  
Aya: What!? *stops kicking Farshmellow Creme can that has broken and   
the white stuff is on his boot*  
Ken: *drops basket* Huh? What!?! I am not!  
Omi: That's impossible! Ken-kun's a man!  
Yoji: *snickers* Not when he's gonna eat pickles and ice-creme! He's pregnant! He's pregnant!  
Ken: *glares and blushes* I am not!  
Yoji: Then what's in that basket?  
Ken: That's just--  
Aya: Dammit! *grabs a can of olives* TAKATORI!  
[ Yoji, Ken, and Omi stare as Aya whips out his katana and continues to smash the entire   
row of olives on the floor.]  
Omi: *blinking rapidly* Oro...  
Ken: Someone! Quick! Take Aya to the stuffed animal and toy isle!  
Omi: *nodding, grabs a panting Aya who now has olives in his hair to match his white toed boot*  
Yoji: *stares at Ken, grinning* So, do you like Vienna Sausage?


	4. The Road Trip Up

**Title: The Grocery Boys Part 5-6: The Road Trip Up**  
By LTS Rating: PG  
Warnings: hints to shounen-ai, extreme silly humor  
Spoilers: none  
Keywords: shin-e, pickles, obscene yoji, innocent omi, poor ken  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Isn't it obvious? The way I write with them would get me fired!  
Dedication: To all the little people out there that when found in distress start screaming: "SHIN-E!"  
  
Comments from Author: I don't think Yoji should be in the same car as the rest of Weiss. Poor Aya!!! And I DO need help. Feedback?

[ Scene Five ]

**The Road Trip Up**  
  
Aya is running out of the grocery store screaming, chasing the guy pushing grocery carts in the parking lot.  
  
Aya: Shin-IE!!!  
Omi: *blushing at the manager and handing him money for the damages* Gomen nasai...  
Ken: Come on Omi! We gotta go before Aya kills that--  
Yoji: Hey! He's running him over with the carts! Cool!  
  
[Ken and Omi push Aya into the backseat of Yoji's car, strapping him in with two seat belts on each   
shoulder. Ken and Omi sit between him and Yoji drives starting a cigarette.]  
Yoji: That certainly was interesting! Almost more funny than the time--  
Omi: Please! No, Yoji-kun--  
Yoji: It all started when one of my ladies couldn't get her underwear back on--  
Ken: Yoji! Shut up! *covers ears*  
Omi: My virgin ears! No!  
Yoji: And then the policeman answered the door and I was like--  
Aya: *goes cross-eyed* I told ya we shouldn't have convinced him to come.  


[Scene Six]

On a gravel road going uphill, Aya is driving a truck and Omi is singing to the radio.   
Yoji is glaring out the window with his chin slumped in his hands. He has a window seat and is sandwiched   
between Omi who is beside Aya. Ken is opening a jar of pickles in the back, crunching on them.  
  
Yoji: Are we there yet?  
Aya: No.  
Yoji: Are we there yet?  
Aya: NO.  
Yoji: Are we--  
Aya: No we are not there yet!  
Yoji: *pauses* ...  
Aya: NO!  
Yoji: So... when are we gonna be there?  
Aya: SOON YOJI! SOON! Please SHUT HIM UP!  
Omi: *giggles and sings* Pretty woman! Walkin' down the street! Pretty woman! ....  
Yoji: *major sigh* There gonna be any women at this 'camp-forest-thing'?  
Aya: *drives glaring at the street*  
Ken: Not unless you count Omi-chan! *pats him*  
Omi: Pretty wo--HEY!! *punches him in the shoulder*  
Yoji: What!? NO women!?! Ah! I can't do this! Not without women! They're my life!  
Ken: I thought your hair was your life.  
Yoji: Oh God! My hair! Stop the car!  
Aya: *ignores him*  
Ken: Look on the bright side Yoji! You won't have a shower so you wouldn't want any women to see you anyway!  
Yoji: *slamming head into window* Nooooo. Can't live without... women...  
Omi: You don't need girls to be happy Yoji-kun! You got us!  
Ken: *sweatdropping* What's that supposed to mean?  
Yoji: Reeally? *looks back at Ken, grinning*  
Ken: A-Aya! I just remembered I have soccer practice on Saturday!  
Aya: Tough.  
Yoji: *thinking* Don't worry Ken. I don't think you'd fit in my silk panties.  
Aya & Omi & Ken: *sweatdropping*  
Aya: *turns up the radio*  
Yoji: Why, when I was younger, I used to dress in drag to impress the ladies...  
Omi: K-Ken-kun can I have a pickle?  
Yoji: Since you are so bad at picking up women Ken, I could be a woman, and you could dress   
up in drag, I gotta show you all the basics, you've got a lot to learn--  
Ken: *sweatdropping and trying to ignore Yoji* Umm why? *debating it* I only have so many   
to go around you know. There pickles are important to me.  
Omi: Oh... I just was hungry that's all. /need a distraction, need a distraction.   
I'm gonna have nightmares!/  
Ken: *looks sadly at one of the many jars* Okay. *hands him one and watches quietly as he takes the   
departing pickle*  
Yoji: Once a cop pulled me over in a tight red dress! I swear he had a few too many donuts!--  
Omi: *chews on end of the pickle*  
Aya: *opens both windows, letting in a rush of air and noise*  
Yoji: Are you guys listening?  
Omi: Yes, Yoji-kun.  
Ken: *to Aya* Maybe he should ride on the roof?  
Aya: No, he'd probably slide down the windshield to talk to us.  
Yoji: Remember your promise to me Hidaka? *wiggles his eyebrows*  
Ken: *pales* Anou...  
Omi: Yoji-kun?  
Yoji: I couldn't get the pink feathers out of my room for weeks...! --what?   
Omi: Want some of this? *holds up the pickle*  
Yoji: Sure! *grins* I want some a' that! *moves to put his arm around Omi*  
Omi: *reaches and shoves it in his mouth, deep*  
Yoji: *surprised look, the pickle sticking out of his mouth*  
Aya: Finally. I knew *something* would shut him up.  
Yoji: *pulls the pickle out, smacking his lips* Ya know what that looked like... right?


	5. The Lost Boxers

**Title: The Grocery Boys Part 7: The Lost Boxers**  
By LTS Rating: PG  
Warnings: hints to shounen-ai, extreme silly humor  
Spoilers: aya's boxers! just kidding! ^_~  
Keywords: little katana's, tent, omi: bad dog!  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Isn't it obvious? The way I write with them would get me fired!  
Dedication: To all the little people out there that when found in distress start screaming: "SHIN-E!"  
Comments from Author: I still need help. I'm getting help. My therapist says that stuff like this is normal in people that have my problem. Teehee. Can you read this on this background? Hope so. Feedback or I won't write anymore!!!

[Scene Seven]

Omi is carrying a cooler and a few backpacks in each arm. Yoji is wrapped up in the tent and Aya is unloading the canoes from the back of the truck. Ken is missing.  
  
Yoji: Oii, can someone help me with this piece of junk?  
Aya: It's not that hard to set up a tent. The instructions are inside.  
Yoji: Inside? Where's the inside?!  
Omi: *drops the stuff at the foot of a hill between a few rocks and trees* Need anymore help Aya-kun?  
Aya: *glares* No.  
Omi: Uh, oh. Well then should I set up the cooler in the river to keep the food and drinks cold?  
Yoji: You got some beer right?  
Omi: *blushes* Y-Yoji! I'm underaged!  
Yoji: You didn't did you? *pales*  
Aya: *unloading a raft already inflated* Yoji, shut up and set up the tent.  
Yoji: Oii! I can't find my feet! Where are my feet!?  
Aya: *shakes head and drops the raft to the floor*  
Omi: *whistles down a rough trail, skipping and singing* I'm gonna put the cooler in the water~... to make our food all cold~... la, la, la, la,-- ahhh! Ken-kun! What're you doing!?  
Ken: *standing half nude in the river behind a large rock. A large life jacket is on his shoulders, smothering up to his neck* Help!  
Omi: *drops the cooler in the water, running to him* Ken-kun! What happened?!  
Ken: Well... I was gonna go for a swim and I dunno... somehow my boxers got hooked on a rock and.... I went to go after them and I remembered that there was a fast current--  
Omi: Hold on! Let me help you! *steps closer wading into the water*  
Ken: No! I'm naked! *crouches down* Get back!!!  
Omi: *blinks* But Ken....!  
Ken: You wanna help me?  
Omi: *nods*  
Ken: Then get me some new boxers!!!  
Omi: What? How do I do that Ken-kun?  
Ken: I dunno! But hurry! My ass is cold!  
Omi: *nods and turns and runs toward the shore back up to the camp*  
  
Aya: Yoji, what in takatori's name are you doing?  
Yoji: *all you can see is his foot sticking out from a pile of vinyl and metal* My hair! Ow! My hair!  
Omi: *face pale, panting, runs up to Yoji- or more respectively, the pile of tent* Yoji! Yoji!?  
Yoji: Stop screaming! I'm right here!  
Omi: *looks around frantically* Where?!  
Yoji: *groans* Down here!  
Omi: *blinks* Oh! *bends down* Something horrible has happened!  
Yoji: What? Are we leaving!? *scrambles beneath tent* Please say we're leaving!  
Aya: We're not going anywhere. What is it Omi?  
Omi: *looks at Aya and sweatdrops* Umm, we've got a problem. I need some boxers.  
Yoji: *konks head somewhere, the tent mass is moving and rustling* Ouch! What!?  
Omi: *now blushing, moving nervously away from Aya* Well, I need to borrow some boxers and I--  
Aya: What? Didn't you bring your own personal items?  
Omi: Well, erm, yes Aya-kun, but I--  
Aya: Why the hell do you need some then?  
Omi: Not some, just one pair!  
Aya: *eying him strangely* Well, why do you need a pair?  
Omi: I just do! I... please... Yoji?  
Yoji: Jesus Omi! DId you wet your pants? *starts to laugh*  
Omi: *stomps his foot disgruntled, his face lighting up* Iie! It's not like that it's just Ken-kun--  
Aya: Ken what?  
Omi: *sweatdrop* Eep! No! I- Ken-kun didn't do anything!!!  
Yoji: *still laughing* Omi probably saw a bear and pissed his pants!  
Omi: There's bears out here!? *looks nervous*  
Yoji: Yeah! And tonight they're gonna eat you! Mwahahaha! *the tent starts to shake with Yoji's laughter*  
Aya: *glares* Hold on.... *he leaves to the back of the truck and Omi stands quiet and stares*  
Omi: A-Aya-kun?  
Aya: *returns with a pair of boxers with little katana's on them* Here...  
Omi: *beams* Oh! This is what your underwear looks like!  
Aya: Hn! *face lightly blushes* Where's Ken?  
Omi: *giggles at the underwear* Uh... Ken-kun? Anou... he went for a walk! Yeah! A walk!  
Aya: *follows Omi*  
Omi: Uh... can I have them?  
Aya: Hn. Sure.  
Omi: *takes them and then tries to leave with them* Arigatou nasai! *walks with them back to the beach and Aya follows warily behind*  
Ken: *grumbling squatting down as the river laps at his legs*  
Omi: Ken-kun! *running*  
Ken: *eyes light up* Oh! God yes! Boxers! Omi! My hero! *runs forgetting being half nude and the rock, his only barrier* Oh! You saved me! *hugs him pressing to him close*  
Omi: K-Ken-kun! *eyes widen*  
Aya: *clears his throat* Excuse me... what is going on here?  
Ken: *jumps back covering his uh-hem* Eeep! Aya!  
Omi: *blushes, handing Ken the boxers*  
Aya: *calm* Why aren't you wearing any pants?  
Ken: Uhhh... I... how'd you get here Aya!? *blushing, clutching the boxers to his area*  
Aya: *glares* Omi demanded underwear.  
Ken: *glances down at boxers* Eh? You mean these are YOURS? Ahhh!  
*throws them out in the river*  
Aya: Hey! My lil katana's! *jumps after them his eyes wide, but Omi gets to them first*  
Omi & Ken: *blinkblink* Aya?  
Aya: *coughs* Erm I mean... wait a minute, where are YOUR boxers?  
Omi: *coughs* Uhhh... Ken-kun had an accident...  
Ken: Hey wait! Not that kind of accident! *moves to hide behind Omi*  
Aya: *raises brow* What were you two DOING!?  
Omi: Iie! Anou... we didn't! We wouldn't!  
Ken: *BLUSH* Oro? *blinks*  
Aya: Hn. Fine. But Ken isn't putting his ass anywhere near my underwear!  
Ken: You're as bad as Yoji! I'm naked! Why not?!  
Aya: You're diseased.  
Omi: We didn't! I'm a virgin! I'd never! *blinks jumping up and down*  
Ken: I am not! Just cause I like pickles...  
Aya: You disgust me.  
Omi: I promise I have no feelings for Ken-kun! Why would I? We didn't do--  
Aya: Give me my boxers.  
Ken: Iie! I'm naked! My ass is frozen! I'll give them back when I find mine!  
Omi: God! I'm straight! I'd never even thought of K-Ken-kun like that!  
Aya: What kind of idiot doesn't bring extra pairs of underwear on a 4 day camping trip?  
Omi: *innocent* Ken?  
Ken: Hey! *forgets his appearance and jumps Aya, his ass in the air*  
Aya: Excuse you!!! *lands on gravel at shore*  
Omi: Oh god! Why did you have to say that!! I've never ever had fantasies of bondage and waterfalls of Ken-kun!  
Yoji: *thudthuds, an elastic strap with meal clips hits the ground and is wrapped around his ankle* Oii, damn thing... Hey what'd I miss!? *starts running towards them* Did I miss it!? Ken coming out to Aya!?  
Aya: *growls and glares pushing Ken off of him* No. You missed nothing!  
Omi: *blushing up at Yoji* I didn't do it!  
Yoji: Dude! Don' even tell me that! *hobbling closer* Ken's pants are gone! Oh god! *points to boxers in Aya's hands* Aya! You pervert!  
Ken: Hey! Gimme MY pants back! *yanks them from him*  
Yoji: *grinning* Ah-ha!  
Aya: Iie! Those are mine!  
Omi: I don't even look at Ken when we go to the public bathroom!!!  
Ken: They are not! Mine! *starts to put them on, hiding behind Omi again*  
Aya: Dammit! Don't stick your ass in my pants!  
Yoji: Dammit! Don't put any pants on Ken!!! *tries to grope him but trips on the elastic clamp*  
Omi: No! He's mine!  
Ken: What!? *blushing* You're all crazy! AHHH! *runs back on shore full speed to the camp*  
Aya: You're dead Kudou.  
Yoji: Hey man! I just walked in on YOUR party! I didn't do nothin'!  
Omi: *blushing, clamping hands over his mouth* What have I said?! *whimper*   
Aya: *glares at Yoji* Kisama...

[ To Be Continued . . . ]

FEEDBACK????????? *drool* 


End file.
